


Crushing the Crush

by getyourfeetoffthetable



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Dual POV, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, OMC/Louis relationship but nothing serious and ends really quick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfeetoffthetable/pseuds/getyourfeetoffthetable
Summary: 很久很久以前，他俩挤在单人床上的时候，Louis曾对Harry说过：“你会喜欢上别人，我也会。”亦或，Louis被分手了，Luke也许是他的temporary fix，而Harry……Harry就是Harry，一直如此。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Malak/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	Crushing the Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iRatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRatt/gifts).



整个情况还是很可疑，Zayn绝不是那种睡到一半愿意轻易挪窝的类型。

“你贿赂他了吗？”

“没。”Harry回答得干脆利索。

“Styles，我、发、誓。”

“我没有贿赂他！只是，”Harry搓着鬓角处那一缕从发带下面钻出来的卷发，“呃，或许有朋友送了我一包大麻脂。好货，他们这么说的——”

“然后你就转手给了Zayn？”Louis拿抱枕丢他，声音因为小睡而闷哑，“你明明可以贿赂我的！既然你想要我陪你去俱乐部，大可以来贿赂我，听起来不像个好主意吗？贿赂他滚出房间算什么？又不是说我们准备在这儿开操。”

“如果我们要开始做爱，”果然，他讲了那么一大堆，Harry就抓住了最后这一个词儿。“我更顾不上费那个功夫支走Zayn。”

调情，这是在调情，Louis甚至没法装傻。他也注意到了Harry说“做爱”而不是“上床”的方式。

他完全能想象Harry将他压在这柔软得过分的床垫里，把床板撞响，吵到走廊里都能听见几分，肯定也能在浴室找到润滑剂或类似的玩意儿，他钱包里应该剩安全套，就算没有，没准他甚至会让Harry直接……操，打住，快打住。

“所以说，”

他回过神来，发现Harry一边咬着玫瑰色的嘴唇，一边盯着他赤裸的胸腹，就好像他猜得到Louis在想什么似的，就好像他也在幻想一样的事情似的。

“我没打算贿赂任何人，一贯善于分享而已。至于Zayn，是他自己决定回大巴上抽的。”

“好样的——你想我给你颁个奖还是怎么的？”

“谢谢，不用。现在轮到你做个乖孩子，我会给你买酒。”Harry用膝盖碰碰他。

“别叫我孩子，我当过你的临时监护人呢。”Louis装作没好气地说，但已经站起来去捡摊在地板上的衣服，忽略Harry要求多过恳求的语气让他喉咙里发痒的感觉。

“当过， **再也不是了** 。”

Louis提着他皱巴巴的衬衫抬起头，看着Harry——这三年，变了太多又一点没变，他妈的怎么就三年了呢——一瞬间感觉许许多多的情绪追上来，却没有一个是他愿意承认的。

十八岁那会儿，他们的初吻曾让Louis惴惴不安，甚至次日早晨醒来时，疲倦而不满足得像没合过眼。

他撑着枕头看Harry的睡颜，伸出手在他微张的嘴和紧闭的眼之间来来回回，指尖离触碰只差分毫，把暖暖的呼吸攥在掌心，想知道对方在梦些什么。

那天剩下的时间里，他花了比以往还要多得多的功夫去闹Harry，心里非常柔软地摆出恶劣的玩笑姿态，说些毫无意义的混账话，好让自己不至于失去安全感。

如果说他们当时拥有的不是爱的话，Louis也不知该如何命名，可就是不想称之为爱。

Louis拽着男人的皮带圈把他拉近，音乐震得好像地板都在晃，所有人都被浸泡在飙升的肾上腺激素中。

他难免回忆起在情人节小派对认识Richard的时候，同样的酒精、音乐、几支舞。男大学生一头沙金色短发，皮肤有圣诞期间被老家澳州阳光暖过又褪去的痕迹。

吻他很容易。躲在陌生人的杂物间里，Louis在带着Richard的手缠上自己腰间时想，留下他应该也难不到哪里去。

此刻搂着他的男人一样高他许多，宽厚肩膀身材结实，胡子修剪得时髦整洁。他没能听清对方的名字，但不重要。鉴于他完全是对Louis口味的类型。

是平日里的他绝对会同意跟对方找个别的地方继续，至少也要在卫生间来一次口活的类型。

如果换作其他情况，Louis想，如果他不是他，没准他们甚至可以有明天后天大后天。

倒不是说Louis打算把守在伦敦的男友彻底抛到脑后，只是这些天以来，距离感尤其让他不是滋味。

他并不怪Richard，等他写完那该死的论文就好了，Louis在心里嘀咕，今晚只为找点乐子，基本无害，所以也别怪他。

勾着男人的脖子，Louis懒洋洋地把自己挂在对方身上，半踮脚尖，晃动腰肢。

男人配合地握住他的胯骨，手随着摇摆的节奏一点点往毛线衫下摆里钻。

Harry的毛线衫。

巴塞罗那在他们傍晚到达时下过小雨，光看都看得出Harry脱给他的毛线衫一定又暖又软；而Louis从地板上救起来的衣服皱得实在不性感，拒绝对方才更欲盖弥彰。再说Harry这并不算提议。

他说：“我想要你穿这个”，另一层意思是“我知道你也想”。Louis只能边挽袖口边在心里骂他混蛋自大狂。

Harry身上就剩一件半透不透的白半袖，纹身图案模糊成团，只会让人更想摸遍吻遍它们。Louis清楚房间里每个女孩都多少有同样的念头，不差现在他对面那一个。

Louis看过去的时候正赶上他俯身跟她耳语。Harry倚靠着墙的姿势有些紧绷，手臂肌肉因此呈出流畅漂亮的线条，像随时准备前扑的捕食动物。

他埋在发丝与闪亮钻石耳坠之间，几乎要亲上别人的颈侧，偏偏眼睛却逮着Louis不放。

逼得Louis不得不闭上眼。一片昏黑中，独独Harry望过来的样子化作眼底残象不肯散去，烧灼着他的神经。那无声喧嚣的占有欲是他凭空想象出来的还是真的？

不知不觉男人的手又往下挪了一点，虎口卡着他内裤边儿上的柔软皮肤。

Louis试着在对方掌下放松，在转身时又去偷瞄Harry，突然间不确定自己没阻止男人把手伸进衣服是因为他想要对方这么干，还是单纯因为Harry在看，因为他期待能激出Harry别的什么反应。

可Harry只是看着，就好像他熟知Louis所有的小把戏所有的逆反心理，便有恃无恐，任他游戏。某些有钱的混蛋不是喜欢这么干吗？偶尔把家里的名画借给博物馆做展览，仅仅为了让世人知道这绝世艺术品是属于他的。

周围光线暧昧，Harry又站在暗处，Louis看不清那一双绿眼睛，却分明感觉得到对方的目光落在他身上，放肆却淡然： _他能把你拥在怀里是因为我允许，无论如何带你回家的都是我，只会是我。_ 反令Louis自觉不该再让男人的手在他身上乱动一寸，好像当真在Harry画下的那条细线边上跳舞。

想到这儿Louis不得不咬咬腮帮肉提醒自己，如果他要为让陌生人碰他而感到歉疚，那对象也应该是Richard，而不是那边的卷毛傻屌。

一来二去男人不免注意到他在分神，顺着他视线扫过去。

“这算你们的小小前戏还是怎么的？”

“嗯？”

“如果你想让你另一半嫉妒，那绝对奏效了，他就要把我脑壳盯出个洞来。”男人用带着口音的英语在Louis耳边嘀咕。

“今晚我只想和你跳舞，”Louis收着下巴抬眼看他，清楚自己这样看起来非常漂亮，这招以前在Harry身上总是受用，“还有，我根本不认识那个怪胎。”

如果他不是他，如果他们不是他们，Louis会放任自己去爱Harry，什么飞蛾扑火，伊卡洛斯之死都统统比不上。

可他知道只有小孩子才会把廉价的玻璃糖纸当成宝贝藏好。

反正总有一天你会意识到那些都是垃圾，还不如让它们死在回忆中，长大后便可站在石碑前献一捧花。就守着那点模糊的美好，茶余饭后聊一聊，下次访谈在问题里听到迷恋啊浪漫啊或任何与之相近的字眼时，也能故作坦率地提起，真假参半，送给别人当心动。

于是有一半的日子里，Louis祈祷Harry能留下来，剩下的则在想他怎么还不走。

“在你男朋友忍不住揍我之前，舞、酒，什么都行。”

“别担心，他人在英国，挺远的呢。”

男人自然没当真，挨着他太阳穴发笑 ，胸膛上下起伏，Louis不禁摇晃着贴向他。他有点想不起来Richard的脸，又甩不开Harry的眼神，只好把他面前的男人勾得近些，再近些，想要自己的胸口也跟着轰隆隆地振。

“说真的，没开玩笑——我是不是在哪见过你？”

“我想你只是你喝多了，亲爱的。”Harry回答道。不算假话，这女孩的确喝了不少。也多亏她喝了不少。“顺便说一句，你的手机好像一直在响。”

“让我猜猜，模特？博主？好声音？”

“呃、都不是。你不接吗？”

“不好意思，”她这才松开Harry的胳膊，掏出电话朝那头尖叫，“天啊，Nora！到底怎么了？”

Harry又扭头去看Louis，发现舞池里三五成群不见他，眼神慌乱地扫过一圈，才在吧台尽头找到那个身影。有一黄头发的伙计——不是刚才和他跳舞的高个胡子——凑近给他点了支烟，然后比比划划地跟他说些什么。

“什——ewww，我的天，你没事吧？”

Louis听了笑着摇头，烟雾和彩灯把他的面庞熏得柔软又锐利，像是从Harry最最隐秘的幻想里滋生出来，不真实不能靠近的产物，却又独属于他。

直到胡子男端着酒回来，挤开红毛坐进Louis旁边的座位，后者才讪讪离开。

“我就告诉你少喝点！”女孩安慰另一端的朋友，夹杂着又快又轻的西语或者意大利语，“一楼那个是吗？马上就来……”

Louis一手捏着烟，一手从男人手里接过玻璃杯。他拨开樱桃，把粉蓝色的液体挨到唇边。但他没喝，没真喝，Harry能看得出来。

Harry竟可怜那些家伙，一整晚只为一个给Louis买杯他甚至都不会尝半口的酒的机会。

她挂断电话，张望着寻找出口标识，然后搭上Harry的肩膀：“该死，我必须得走了……等我回来好吗？”

“快去吧，”他说，目光堪堪从Louis身上挪开，“Nola需要你。”

“你真暖。”一旦她走向楼梯，Harry立刻转身，抹掉对方留在他脸颊上的吻。

Harry谢过酒保，一手捏着三瓶冰啤，也走过去吧台那头坐下，把两瓶没开盖的都摆到Louis面前。

正经的绅士绝不会这么干，可Harry喜欢看他表演这招，永不过时。Louis抿起嘴啧了一声，却没能藏住那抹笑意（ **永不过时** ），到底还是把其中一瓶倒过来握紧，将两个盖子对准一硌，砰！干脆地撬开。

“Bravo——”胡子男叹道。

Harry瞥了一眼被推到一边的马提尼杯，慢条斯理地鼓了几下掌，然后跟着Louis大口大口往嘴里倒酒，着实尝到了几分得意。

满脑子都是Louis圆滚滚的指尖圈着瓶颈最细那段、一对薄唇快速凑上去吸光啤酒沫的样子，他装作漫不经心地在桌子底下抚摸Louis的膝盖。感到对方身体紧绷却又别扭地靠向他。

“好啦，先生们，”那边胡子男喝干了剩下的威士忌，亲过Louis两颊，又隔着他伸出手来等Harry握。

他有点意外，也许出于狭隘之心用了不要的力度去攥对方的手。而男人只给了Harry一个了然于心的微笑，“愿你们今晚愉快，我就不打扰了。”

“十分钟前我怎么告诉你来着！”Louis翻了个白眼，朝他背影喊。

胡子男只是随便摆摆手：“再见，甜心。”

“他问了什么？没让你不舒服吧？”确保男人离开后，Harry急吼吼地关切道。

“没，他以为，”Louis扫他一眼，又迅速垂下睫毛，“以为你是我男朋友什么的。”

“哦，”Harry更加不爽起来，保护性地从后面扶住Louis的高脚椅，试图不动声色地把对方往他这边拽，“那你怎么回答他的。”

“实话实说呗。”

“实话是——怎么说的？”

Louis放下酒瓶，伸出一根手指在两个人之间划来划去，半天不说话，也看不出表情。

“什么都不是啊，”他最后说，“我们什么都不是。”

说着，手上动作的幅度越来越夸张，一下下戳到Harry的肩膀，又兜回来拍自己胸板——他这件线衫在Louis身上大到领口垂下锁骨， _it is what it is_ ——拍得咚咚响，好像里面空空的什么也没有。

搞得Harry鼻子一酸：“别这样，疼。”

“不疼啊，听着疼而已。”Louis却笑，笑得有点发苦，又咚咚地敲了两下心口泛红的地方。 _哈喽，有人在吗？别把我赶出来好不好？_

“我疼。我疼。”

Louis不置可否，拉长平直的一声嗯，又喝了好几口，才抵着瓶子说：“你肩膀那儿的口红印估计洗不掉了。”眼睛怎么也不看他。

Harry分明听出一丝酸涩，它混进今晚不断折磨他的那些渴望和嫉妒之中，蒸得他心里头什么东西满澄澄的，几乎就要漾出那个脆弱的器官。

于是他去抓Louis的手，Louis只让他捏了一下，就马上挣开，继续仰脖干杯。

【——T-B-C——】


End file.
